Le Sauveur
by 5lyther1n
Summary: Gordon Ramsay adopts Harry Potter. - Non Magic universe


**Gordon's P.O.V**

Gordon Ramsay was happy for the next eight weeks he was going to be teaching cookery at a primary school in Surrey; it was part of a new government initiative to encourage healthy eating. Gordon liked working with children, they had so much potential, and some of Gordon's best memories were from working on Masterchef Junior and so when he got the opportunity to do this he was ecstatic, he and his wife Tana had flown back to England ready to get involved, he was glad that Tana had been able to come now that both of his children had started at university. Gordon frowned as he walked up to the gates of the school hearing laughter and screams coming from the playground he and Tana had had the children so early in their lives and now at thirty eight it was an empty nest, they had tried to conceive about four years ago but it seemed that despite the fact there were no medical issues involved they just couldn't conceive and after all that disappointment they were starting to look into adoption. All those thoughts faded from his head as he opened the door to reception.

Two days later and Gordon was setting up his classroom for the reception class, a group of four to five year olds, he wasn't planning anything taxing for this group, the first lesson was going to be about safe knife skills, that might sound a little dangerous but it was the best was to prevent accidents, he wasn't there to teach them how to bake cookie's like they did with mummy and daddy he was there to give them a firm foundation in cooking and how to do that safely. He stood at the front of the room and looked around, along the back wall was a line of ovens and hobs along the left wall there was an assortment of appliances, while along the left wall there was eight fridge freezers and in the middle of the room there was fourteen individual work stations complete with a block of knives and an assortment of chopping boards. He smiled as a woman led the group of children in and sat one at each station, he then explained what they were going to do, however he started to get annoyed at two boys in the front row who would not stop talking, one was rather large and the other if Gordon was honest looked a bit like a rat. He looked down at his seating plan "Dudley Dursley, Piers Polkiss would you like to share your conversation with the rest of us?" both heads shot up to look at him and while the rat boy looked cowed the larger boy sneered and looked like he was going to answer back "No? Then be keep you're mouths zipped until I am done talking." Gordon interjected quickly. As the lesson progressed Gordon walked around the room watching as the children clumsily but safely chopped a tomato. As he reached the back of the classroom he watched as a boy with inky black hair chopped the tomato quickly, efficiently and safely. He strode up to the child's work station expecting the boy to fumble under his scrutiny or look up, instead the boy just continued chopping finely until he reached the end of his tomato and then he put his knife down on the board and kept his head down with his shoulders hunched. Gordon's skin tingled as he looked at the defensive position, something wasn't right he looked closer at the child quite tall for his age, but his clothes were baggy and hung off him obscenely and Gordon could see the hint of a bruise on his neck, he grit his teeth this didn't look good there was only one was a child this young would be able to chop that well and it was through **severe** correction. Gordon slowly squatted down to the child's level "Hey," he said softly "What's your name?" Gordon watched horrifies as the boy flinched at the sound of his voice. Hey boy's head came up marginally, just enough for Gordon to see a flash of the brightest green eyes.

"Harrison sir, Harrison Potter." The boy said, his voice trembling, and suddenly all Gordon wanted to do was give him a hug and tell him that everything was going to be okay. He looked at the boys tomato and saw that it almost looked like it had been professionally chopped.

" Well Harrison, you have done an amazing job with your tomato's" the boy's head ducked down and Gordon smiled, this boy he could work with, the boy had talent.

Six and a half weeks later and Gordon had seen just how talented Harrison was, the boy was amazing it seemed impossible that the boy could be this good at such a young age, Harrison trusted him, he no longer flinched or hid his face when he saw Gordon and had taken to spending his break times with the him, and Gordon had found out that the boy was cousins with Dudley Dursley and that boy made Gordon want to rip his hair out, the boy was a bully, an idiot and he was excessively rude. When Gordan had filled out the half term reports he had written how well Harrison had done and how poorly Dudley had done. The next day when Harrison came to him first thing he knew something was wrong.

 **Harrison's P.O.V**

Harrison ached all over, he was crying as he dragged his useless leg towards Mr Ramsay's classroom ducking into rooms to avoid other people seeing him, he just needed to get to Mr Ramsay, he knew that the man would help him. Last night they had taken home their report cards and the Dursleys had been furious that Harrison had done better than Dudley but the straw that broke the camels back was the mark he got in cookery, it was then that Vernon had brought out the belt and then later in the dead of night when Harrison had been crying in the cupboard under the stairs that Vernon had dragged Harrison outside and laid him in the drive way, Harrison couldn't move with his back and thighs torn to shreds and could only lay there and muffle his screams as Vernon repeatedly ran over the lover half of his left leg with the car. After that Vernon had just left Harrison there knowing that the boy wasn't dead, Harrison knew after that that he needed to get to Mr Ramsay but the only way to do that was to wait until morning, but there was no way he was going to stay near the Dursleys and so he braced himself even as tears and snot ran down his face and stood up on his right leg, he muffled a scream as he felt bones grind together in his leg, but he knew he needed to get away, his chest heaved as he dragged his leg behind him towards the school. He had sat against a wall for hours until he saw Mr Ramsay's car pull into the car park he then braced himself again and stood up, he couldn't feel his toes and his leg was swollen to triple the size it usually was. He almost fainted in relief when he opened the classroom door and saw Mr Ramsay.

 **Gordon's P.O.V**

Gordon rushed forward as soon as he saw Harrison, the boy's left leg was swollen and distorted, and Harrison's face was bruised and covered with tears and snot. He barely managed to catch the boy as his right leg gave way and his eyes rolled back in his head. Gordon lowered the boys body gently to the floor and felt for a pulse, he sighed in relief as he found one but it was weak and thready. He fumbles as he pulled his phone out of his pocket dialling for an ambulance. He sighed deeply as he looked down at the boy, it was then that he realised that Harrison wasn't in his school uniform. What had happened? The paramedics rushed in along with the headmistress who paled at the sight of Harrison lying prone on the floor. Gordon stood up and watched as the paramedics flitted around the room. Gordon's heart skipped a beat when they cut up the leg of the boy's baggy trousers, the leg was bruised and there were bits of bone sticking out at random intervals. It wasn't until they noticed the growing puddle on the floor that they realised the leg and bruising to the face were not the only issues, the paramedics quickly turned the boy onto his front and cut open the boys shirt. The headmistress was sick, blood ran in rivulets down the boys' back, which was covered in lashes, it was then that things started to get crazy, the boys lower leg was cold and when the paramedic checked there was no pulse in the lower half. Gordon watched in horror as they loaded the boy onto the stretcher and followed them out to the ambulance, he had to go with him, he wouldn't leave Harrison son his own. Ten minutes later Gordon was in the back of the ambulance holding Harrisons hand as they sped towards the hospital.

When Gordon heard that they would have to amputate Harrison's leg he called Tana, he wouldn't leave Harrison but he needed support. When Tana turned up at the hospital Gordon had explained the situation and had to restrain Tana from going after Harrison's relatives. When the social worker turned up she explained to them that Harrison's Aunt and Uncle had admitted to the abuse when they were presented with the evidence and they had signed over their parental rights. Gordon listened intently he wanted to adopt Harrison but would Tana agree, he met her eyes and instantly he knew that she was thinking the same thing, he had told her about Harrison about how talented he was, and how worried he was about Harrison's home life. He quickly interrupted as the social worker started to go on about foster carers "Um you see, me and Tana have recently been approved for adoption we were just waiting for the right child, we would love to adopt Harrison."

The woman who had already fawned over him being Gordon Ramsay looked like she was going to tear up "Oh that's so nice Mr Ramsay, I can get the paperwork delivered here so that you don't have to leave him but um … you do realise that with the type of abuse that Harrison has lived with, he may find it difficult to adjust he will need time." Gordon and Tana nodded "Okay then, just to let you know that while Harrison is under anaesthetic we are going to get the Doctor to do a full medical for the courts, we need to check for sexual abuse and it will be much less stressful for Harrison if he isn't aware." Both he and Tana blanched at the thought of sexual abuse but they both knew that it was a possibility, it was then that Gordon proceeded to think about the fact that Harrison was loosing a limb, as if the child hadn't been through enough. There would be hard times ahead for Harrison and Gordon just hoped that he would be enough.

Gordon felt sick when the Doctor said that there was signs of rape, rape that had been going on for at least two years, but Harrison's smile when he found out that Godon and Tana were going to adopt him helped ease the pain. Yes Harrison had had a difficult life so far but Gordon would make sure that the rest of his life would be better.

 ** _EIGHTEEN MONTHS LATER_**

 **Gordon's P.O.V**

Gordon smiled as he thought of the past eighteen months, they had immediately moved back to America when Harrison was able to fly, there were ups and downs but Harrison was thriving, he was used to his prosthetic leg, was running and jumping around, Gordon loved him so much none of his other children had been overly interested in cooking but Harrison loved it and had talent, the boy was very attached to Gordon and often came to work with him, he and Tana had decided to home-school Harrison because the boy had a lot of hospital appointments and he found it difficult to sleep, the boy was plagued with nightmares and often woke up screaming for his Mummy or Daddy. Despite the fact he was home schooled Gordon and Tana had made sure Harrison spent time with children his own age, Harrison loved Soccer and played on a team and he played with the children in their neighbourhood. Yes Gordon thought, Harrison was definitely thriving. Gordon jumped as he heard and excited squeal of "Daddy" and the sound of a child's feet running down the corridor. He was currently at work on the Masterchef set and was stood next to Joe and Graham two of his best friends. He turned and just had time to brace himself before Harrison jumped into his arms. "Hello little man," he said as he hugged his son "Have you finished your work." Harrison nodded eagerly before turning his head to look at the contestants cooking. Harrison then looked towards his Godfathers.

"Hi Uncle Joe, hi Uncle Graham." He said as he wriggled wanting to be let down, a lot of the contestants were now staring, it was only the second round and they hadn't seen Harrison come out before.

Joe quickly scooped Harrison up and started talking to the boy in Italian, after a year and a half Harrison was almost fluent and enjoyed trying to annoy Gordon by saying something in Italian and then refusing to tell Gordon what it meant. As it was the part of Masterchef where they gave out the aprons the contestants had brought in their own food and Harrison was looking around eagerly when Gordon saw his eyes narrow, he said something to Joe in Italian before wiggling down and then proceeding to tap Gordon on the elbow, Gordon crouched down and looked at his son curiously "Daddy, the man at the back is using kangaroo, you're 'lergic to that." Gordon looked up sharply, before they came the contestants were told about any allergies the judges had and were explicitly told not to bring any of them. His eyes immediately sought out the man on the back row and Harrison was right he had a Kangaroo loin on his bench. He scowled before looking back at Harrison "Well done champ." Harrison beamed up at him.

 ** _TWELVE YEARS LATER_**

 **Gordon's P.O.V**

Gordon was excited, tonight was the grand opening of Harrison's restaurant, Harrison now eighteen had been working as Gordon's sue chef since he was fourteen but now he was ready to branch out, to stand on his own two feet. He smiled at Tana who was sat next to him in the car. They pulled up to the restaurant half an hour before people were due. Harrison had refused to tell Gordon what he had called the restaurant but as he saw the sign he could have cried 'Le Sauveur', he took Tana's hand and led her through the front doors, nobody stopped them the staff all knew that they were Harrison's parents. They strode through the classically styled restaurant with it's white table cloths, he sat Tana at the table he knew was reserved for them, he of course was going to go to the kitchen and check on Harrison but Tana hated the stressful environment so she had decided to stay at the table. As he neared the kitchen he could hear Harrison shouting, "For fuck sake Andrew that's five plates you've dropped in the last hour, I didn't think this was an anger management seminar and if it was I'd fucking run, come on people opening night get the sticks out you're arses." Gordon smiled it was so obvious that the boy had grown up in Gordon's kitchens. He opened the kitchen door and saw that the entire Mise en place seemed complete and Hadrian was stood at the pass talking to his sue chef. He walked slowly up to the boy just observing him; he had grown up so well now a lithe tall man with meticulously styled hair, he was dressed in his Chef whites with the Le sauveur logo on the breast. When the sue chef saw him approach he smiled and headed off to the pantry, Gordon watched as Harrison closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The boy was nervous and Gordon automatically put a hand on his shoulder to steady him. Harrison's eyes snapped open and lit up when he saw it was Gordon "Oh hey Dad, you're here early." Gordon smiled reassuringly.

"Yes, I just wanted to let you know that whatever happens tonight you are my son and I love you." Harrison stared for a moment before smiling and giving Gordon a hug.


End file.
